duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Love
|Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Fire |Civilization3 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Love was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists, marked as (L) and is ranked 15th in the organization. Appearance He appears to wear an old samurai outfit with a large Chinese style hat which have puppet doll on it and appears to be smoking with a long old style smoking pipe. He also has a wooden katana with a "L" shaped handle. Plot Duel Masters Charge He was one of the elite members of organization who would defeat any potential threats to Fua Duelist. He was in a group of three members in which there were, Never, Oasis and himself. Zakira once had a spy who just recently found out about the Chimeras who follow Darkness Civilization and they were a potential threat to Fua Duelist so Zakira ordered him to be on the front of the line in his group and defeat any members of the organization who would come in his way. He and his group defeated many of the members of Chimeras. In the end Zakira defeat their leader Kimera who was also the step mother of Kokujo. He also played his part in the incident of Duel Masters Proof where Zakira tried to steel it at the Duel Masters Colosseum and during that time he defeated many duelists in their way. 3 years after the incident Shobu and his friends were trying to infiltrate the castle to save Hakuoh. Zakira sent him and Never to stop them. Because of him Shobu and his friends could have fallen into lava and be killed but instead Shobu got his T-shirt burned only and luckily no one else was hurt. He then later faced Kokujo in a Kaijudo duel and the duel got even more intense when he told Kokujo about what he did to his family's organization, Kokujo then defeated him with complete despair as he inflicted upon that spy of Zakira. Duel Masters Cross Shock He then reappeared in Duel Masters Cross Shock with Jason and Gedo to warn Shobu and his friends about the final return of Zakira. He finally reappeared in World Championship Tournament finals as "Lonely" and faced off against Hakuoh. He had an intense duel against Hakuoh and this duel was named as Samurai VS Knight by the commentator. In the end even though he had Ultimate evolution MAX in battle field, he still lost. Duel Masters Star Cross He guarded Ash against the attacking fake Xanadu's clones. Just like other Fua Duelists, he was killed after the fake Xanadu unleashed destruction rays from its clones. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used a multicolored Water, Fire and Nature deck. *Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *Faerie Life *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage *Eureka Charger x2 *Aqua Surfer *Soulswap *Thrash Crawler *Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade x2 *Aqua Hulcus *Crystal Zweilancer Duel Masters Cross Shock He used a Water, Fire and Nature deck. *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Qurian *Kishima Giant *Sarutahiko, the Great Hero *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Blizzard Moon, the Enlightened *Galaxy Destiny, the Super Enlightened *Crimson Mega Dragoon *Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider *Eureka Charger *Aqua Surfer *Faerie Life *Soulswap *Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Fua Duelists